Making Dad Proud
by Megisaduck
Summary: Harry gets a letter from past Lily telling Harry who his dad is. When Harry goes to Hogwarts, he tries his best to make Snape believe him. Severitus. ABANDONED AND UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. The Letter

Making dad proud

oOo

Summary: Harry gets a letter from past Lily telling Harry who his dad is. When Harry goes to Hogwarts, he tries his best to make Snape believe him. Severitus.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

oOo

Chapter 1: The Letter

"Get the mail boy!"

Commanded Uncle Vernon as Harry placed the breakfast on the table.

"Yes uncle Vernon."

He sighed. He picked up the pile of letters at the door and shuffled through them. And then he saw it. A letter, for him. It was so plainly addressed that it couldn't possibly have belonged to anyone else. Harry slid it in his back pocket to read later (Uncle Vernon had scolded Harry for reading a book at the table once because he said it was rude) and made his way back to the kitchen. He passed Uncle Vernon the other letters and quickly finished his tiny bacon. As soon as he was back in the cupboard, he opened the letter addressed to,

Mr Harry Potter,

Wherever he lives now.

Harry, being Seven years old found it odd that an adult would write such a thing and instantly assumed it was from one of the children at his school. What he didn't expect was a letter from his deceased mother.

Harry,

If you're reading this, I've been killed by a dark wizard named Voldemort. Assuming Dumbledore sent you to live with my sister, you won't know anything about magic as she always hated anything to do with it. Here's the truth Harry, magic is real. There is such thing as witches and wizards and when you turn eleven you will be going to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Here's a story that I need you to remember. Long ago, well, not really that long ago, I met a boy named Severus. He told me all about magic and he was my best friend forever. Now, everyone in the wizarding world thinks that I married a man named James Potter and had you, but that's not true. In reality, I married Severus. A war was going on and he was a spy for the light side. We weren't safe, so he had to wipe his memories so Voldemort couldn't read his mind. He's you're dad Harry. As soon as you get to Hogwarts, I want you to make your dad proud. If you make him proud enough, his memories will come back. If he is persistent to hate you because you look like James Potter, Show him this letter. I want you to know that your daddy loved you very much Harry. He loved you so, so much.

P.S to Harry: You're last name is Snape.

P.S to Severus: I will always love you, no matter what.

Lots and lots and lots of love,

Lily Snape

Harry was crying when he finished reading the letter. He wasn't sure whether they were happy tears or sad tears, but he made a promise to himself that he would make his dad proud.


	2. Hagrid

Making dad proud Chapter 2

oOo

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

oOo

Chapter 2: Hagrid

Four years later, Harry was very excited. In the letter it stated that when Harry turned eleven he would go to Hogwarts. The day came when Harry got a second letter: the one from Hogwarts.

"Get The mail boy!"

Uncle Vernon demanded.

"Yes Uncle Vernon."

Said Harry excitedly.

"Why are you so excited?!"

Vernon scolded.

"No reason."

Harry had gladly been getting the mail everyday waiting for a letter telling him that he was going to a magical school. He picked up the letters, shuffled through them, and resisted the urge to scream,

"YES!"

when he saw the letter he had been waiting for. He was so excited that he forgot about the 'no reading at the table' rule. Harry sat down at the table and opened the letter excitedly. Little did he know, Dudley's little piggy eyes were watching him.

"DAD DAD! HARRY HAS A LETTER! I BET HE STOLE IT!"

Vernon, who was very calm before, started getting very angry.

"GIVE THAT TO ME!"

He shouted.

"But it's mine! See, if says my name on it! Mr. Harry Potter, 4 Privet Drive, The Cupboard under the Stairs. Besides, I know exactly where it comes from anyway. It comes from Hogwarts School of Witchcr-"

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION THAT FREAK SCHOOL UNDER MY ROOF!"

Dudley had no idea what was going on.

"Daaaad! What's this all about?! I want to know!"

"Quiet Dudley!"

Vernon commanded his son. Dudley started bawling. Well, he wasn't really crying. He knew he would get what he wanted if he pretended to cry a lot, but for once Vernon ignored him. He started tearing up the letter and he threw it in the fire. Harry felt a tear slip down his cheek. His chance to meet his dad, gone.

The next day, Harry went to get the mail sadly. He was surprised, however, when he saw three Hogwarts letters. Uncle Vernon had unfortunately been watching Harry's every step.

The week continued on, Harry finding letters in strange places and Uncle Vernon finding them and destroying them. Sunday, however was a particularly interesting day.

"Ah Sunday. Isn't it just the best day of the week?"

Uncle Vernon said happily.

"Is it because there's no post today Uncle Vernon?"

Harry asked glumly.

"Exactly."

Just as he had said this, a letter came swooping past his face. Then about ten more, then twenty, and soon the whole house was filling with letters. Harry grabbed one and attempted to make a run for it. Unfortunately, Uncle Vernon grabbed him.

"WE'RE GOING AWAY WHERE THEY WON'T FIND US!"

He declared loudly as he struggled to hold Harry back.

Pretty soon Harry and the Dursleys were in a shack on a rock. Everyone was asleep but Harry was awake, as it was soon his birthday. He sat watching the seconds tick closer to 12:00. As 12:00 finally came, a giant came bursting in (literally) and sat himself on the couch, the Dursleys cuddled up in the corner.

"Sorry, but, who are you?"

Harry asked the giant.

"Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. 'Course you'll know all abou' Hogwarts."

"I only know that my parents went there to learn magic and my dad teaches there, but nothing else."

"Yer dad teaches at Hogwarts? Blimey Harry, who do think your dad is?"

Hagrid asked, with a shocked tone in his voice.

"My dad's name is Severus."

Hagrid was so shocked that he almost fell off the couch. Even aunt Petunia was shocked.

"Did you tell him that?!"

He shouted at the Dursleys.

"I have no idea who this Severus is!"

Vernon whimpered.

"Do you mean that Snape boy that was Lily's best friend?"

Petunia questioned.

"Yeah, exactly."

Harry replied casually.

"Here, I'll show you proof if you don't believe me."

Harry pulled out Lily's letter and passed it to Hagrid, who really did fall off of the chair this time.

"It's true! Harry Potter, is not a Potter!"

Harry nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, uh, it's quite late and yeh should be gettin' some sleep. Oh, I 'spect you'll be wanting to read that letter now."

Said Hagrid passing Harry a letter. Harry saw Hagrid write something on parchment and read upside down,

DEAR MR DUMBLEDORE,

GIVEN HARRY HIS LETTER.

TAKING HIM TO BUY HIS THINGS TOMORROW. WEATHER'S HORRIBLE. HOPE YOU'RE WELL.

HAGRID.

He pulled a real owl out of his pocket and tied the letter to its leg before throwing it out of the window.

The following day, Hagrid brought Harry to Diagon Alley. Once Harry had bought everything he needed, Hagrid dropped Harry off at the Dursleys.


	3. The Potions Master

Making dad proud

oOo

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

oOo

Chapter 3: The Potions Master

During the holidays, Harry had been reading all of his Potions books the most. Once he had finished them, he read them all again. By the time the 31st of August came, he had read all of the Potions books about ten times each. On September the 1st, Hagrid picked up Harry and brought him to Kings Cross station where he gave him his ticket. Harry was very shocked to see that on the ticket it stated that he needed to go to platform 9 3/4. There was no such thing, was there? When Harry went to ask Hagrid, he had found that he was gone. He decided to ask the guard, but when he heard a mother say,

"Platform 9 3/4 this way!"

To her sons and daughter, he instinctively followed them.

"Excuse me, could you tell me how to- how to-?"

"How to get onto the platform? Not to worry dear, it's Ron's first year at Hogwarts as well!"

The youngest of the boys nodded.

"Now, all you have to do is run straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10."

The youngest boy demonstrated and seemed to pass through the wall. Harry did the same.

Later at Hogwarts...

Harry had been Sorted into Gryffindor and was now making his way to his first Potions lesson with his new best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Ganger. Harry practically bounced his way to potions class; something most people wouldn't dare do. Everyone was sitting in class chatting when the door slammed open and a man with shoulder-length black hair and extra-billowy robes stormed into the classroom.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you do understand the exact art and subtle silence that is potion-making, but for those select few... I can teach you to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can show you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death."

Harry wrote down every exact word he said.

"But then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts with abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention."

Hermione nudged Harry's side and nodded towards their teacher.

"Mr. Potter"

Harry resisted the urge to hand him the letter then and there.

"Our. New. Celebrity. Tell me Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"You would get a sleeping potion so powerful it is called, the draught of living death."

Harry smirked when he saw Professor Snape's look of shock.

"Correct. Where would I find a bezoar?"

"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it can save you from most poisons."

Severus' face only became more shocked and several Gryffindor students snickered. He was surprised to see that Potter had a very respectful look on his face. Although he would refuse to admit it, he felt strangely proud.

"5 points to Gryffindor."

He hated himself for saying it. It just slipped out of mouth. Harry stayed behind after the lesson.

"The lesson is over Potter. Leave."

"Do you hate me because I look like James Potter?"

Harry blurted. Snape paused his marking.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Leave now."

Harry slumped his shoulders and walked out of the door. He knew that he had lied. As soon as he was about to leave he heard a voice from behind.

"Wait."

Harry turned back to the potions Professor.

"How did you know?"


	4. I don’t believe you

Making dad proud Chapter 4

oOo

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

oOo

Chapter 4: I don't believe you

Harry excitedly gave the note to the Professor. The man read it over and over until he finally looked up.

"Is this some sort of joke? Whatever this is, I don't believe it. I don't believe you, Potter. 20 points from Gryffindor."

He paused.

"Get out."

Harry managed to catch a glimpse of a tear trickling down his face. Harry ran. He didn't know where he was going but he decided to go somewhere. He found himself lost in the dungeons but he didn't care. His father didn't believe him. His father didn't want him. He curled up next to a wall and cried. He cried and cried for what seemed like forever.

oOo

Severus had a nagging feeling at the back of his head. He couldn't concentrate on his marking. All he could concentrate on was the Letter. When Minerva came to him in the evening telling him that she couldn't find the boy anywhere, he literally dropped everything and started looking. Merlin, maybe everything in the letter was true. He just instinctively ran looking for a Gryffindor boy when he was told he was missing. It was almost as if he was... worried. He found the boy asleep, curled up in a ball by a wall in the dungeons. Severus bit his lip.

"Potter. Wake up."

He commanded the sleeping boy. There was no response.

"Potter."

The boy slept on.

"Potter!"

The child still didn't answer.

"Harry!"

He jerked awake at this. He looked weak, he probably hadn't eaten lunch or dinner.

"Y-you called me by my first name."

He stated.

"You wouldn't respond to anything else."

Severus said. The boy smiled, seemingly happy that he was found by him.

"Would you like to explain to me why your head of house told me that you were missing from all of your classes except Potions today?"

"I-I-"

"It's my fault. Isn't it?"

Severus finished for him. The boy nodded slowly and silently cried.

"Up you get, Professor McGonagall is looking for you."

He surprised himself at how gentle he was being towards Harry- no, Potter. Potter got up and dried his tears. He stayed close to Severus, probably so he didn't get lost again. Severus knew the dungeons like the back of his hand and easily made his way to Minerva's office. He knocked on the door three times and Minerva answered immediately.

"There you are Potter. Where have you- have you been crying?"

The normally stern woman had a sudden look of worry on her face.

"I'll just be going to my dor-"

"Oh no you don't Potter. I'm not letting you leave until you tell me why you were crying."

Potter looked at Severus for help. Severus bit his lip. He had no idea how he was going to explain this one.


	5. Cat on the Case

Making dad proud Chapter 5

oOo

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

oOo

Chapter 5: Cat on the case

"Well?"

Minerva demanded.

"Uhhhh, shouldn't Potter be getting to bed? It's one hour past curfew. Goodbye Minerva."

Severus steered Potter away. That just made the stern animagus suspicious. Once the pair reached the Gryffindor common room, Severus returned the letter to the boy.

"Go to bed. I don't want to have to find you sleeping in the dungeons again."

oOo

Harry found himself smiling when he entered the common room. There was no one in there of course, as it was after curfew. As he entered the boys dormitory, he found Ron awake.

"Harry! Where were you?!"

Ron said in a half whisper.

"I'll explain tomorrow."

Harry answered quietly as he got changed and crawled into bed. That night he dreamed about Professor Snape finding him in the dungeons.

"Harry!"

He had said his first name.

"It's my fault isn't it?"

Harry didn't know much about the Professor, but he knew that he didn't like saying things were 'his fault'. Harry also heard that he was the strictest teacher at Hogwarts and he would seldom be gentle. He even gave the letter back to Harry as well as bringing him back to the Gryffindor common room himself. He suddenly woke up. He felt someone's eyes on him. He saw a suspicious looking cat at the door, a tabby cat. The cat was giving him a very stern look. A very odd thing for a cat to do.

oOo

Minerva transformed back into a witch, making Harry jump.

"Come with me."

She stated. She took Harry to her office and closed the door.

"Spill the beans."

"Uh- um- uh- I made-"

"Yes?"

"ImadeProfessorSnapethinkitwashisfaultthatiwascryinginthefirstplacebutitwasreallybecauseIjustwantedhimtobelieveme."

"Believe you?"

Harry clapped a hand to his mouth realising what he had said.

"Uhh- believe me that I finished all of my potions books?"

It was more of a question than an answer.

"I can tell you're lying to me Potter. You can tell me, I am your head of house."

Harry sighed.

"Can you promise not to tell anyone?"

He said, biting his lip.

"I promise."

"I wanted him to believe that potions is my favourite subject! I tried to make Ron think I hated potions because he said that potions was a 'Slytherin thing that only Slytherins like'."

Minerva could tell the boy was lying through his teeth but let it go... for now.

"Alright Potter. Get to bed."

She said.

oOo

Harry sighed. He knew that Professor McGonagall knew he was lying. When he went to breakfast the following morning, he was surprised about all of the owls when they came bringing mail, but he was even more surprised to see Hedwig bring him a letter. Harry opened it. It was from Professor Snape.

Potter,

See me in my office after classes.

Professor Snape

Harry's eyes lit up at this. Maybe he had his memories back! As soon as classes were finished, Harry sped down into the dungeons to find Snape's office. He slowed down to catch his breath when he reached the door and knocked.

"Enter."

oOo

Severus woke up with a strange feeling. He shrugged it off at first, but when he saw Potter coming down the stairs, the feeling got worse. It felt like one hundred weights were on his shoulders and every time he saw Potter they got heavier. When the boy looked straight into his eyes, Severus saw Lily. Her beautiful green eyes were on this boy's face. The weights seemed to lighten when he saw those eyes. That's when he called him to his office.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

The boy asked.

"You jinxed me Potter, I know it."

He declared accusingly.

"I don't know any jinxes sir. I only attended potions yesterday."

He pointed out. Severus had to give him that one. An eleven year old couldn't possibly have jinxed him. The boy looked into his eyes again. The weights were gone and all of a sudden, Severus was watching Lily and him in their park as adults. They were sitting on a bench.

"Sev, if I had a baby, what would you name it?"

Lily asked.

"Um- If it was a girl, I'd name her Lily, after you. If it was a boy- I think I would name him Harry."

Severus said after a while of thought. Lily giggled.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, have you seen this lump right here?"

She said, pointing to her stomach. Severus looked at her shocked but happy. He pulled her up and spun her around until they were both very dizzy. Lily gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Sev."

She whispered softly.

"I love you too Lils."

He whispered back.

"...Professor? Professor are you alright?"

Harry asked.

"I-I-I believe you."

Severus said, looking up.

"Sorry?"

"I believe the letter. I believe you."

"You do?"

Harry had a look of joy in his face.

"Yes Harry Severus Snape, I do!"

"You do what?"

Neither of them noticed that tabby cat in the room.


	6. Rejection

Making dad proud Chapter 6

oOo

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

oOo

Chapter 6: Rejection.

Severus sighed. She'd have to find out sooner or later. Harry gave her the letter.

"Read it."

Severus instructed. He smirked as he watched her face go white in shock.

"Well- that certainly explains a lot."

She finally said. There was a long moment of silence.

"Well, I will be on my way."

Minerva said. As soon as she left, Harry and Severus started talking again.

"Harry- I'm sorry."

Severus said. He looked into Harry's eyes then moved his fringe out of the way, revealing his scar. He thought of that fateful night when he lost Lily.

"You know, you have your mother's eyes."

He said softly. There was a long silence between them. Severus felt like just scooping the boy up in a hug.

"You should be getting to bed."

He finally said.

"Good night Dad."

Harry yawned. Severus felt all the ice in his heart melt away as Harry said that last word.

"Good night Harry."

For the first time in years, Severus smiled.

oOo

"Oi!"

Harry heard as he entered the common room.

"You owe me an explanation."

Ron pointed out.

"Oh, right. It's a long story so you should sit down before your legs get tired. And of course so you don't fall to the floor from shock. So, when I was seven years old, I got a letter from mum from before she... you know. It said that- you know what just read it it's faster."

As soon as Ron finished the letter, his face paled.

"Are you still my friend?"

Harry asked. Ron looked at him with anger.

"No! You're Snape's son! You should just get out of this common room, you don't belong here. Go to Slytherin, that's where you should be! With all your evil snakes!"

Harry felt his eyes prickle. He ran out of the common room and down to the dungeons to his father's office.

"D-dad?"

He called, trying to hold back tears.

"Dad!"

He called again when there was no answer.

Severus heard Harry calling him from his office. He had ought to tell him where his quarters were, just in case he was needed.

"Harry? What are you-"

He stopped when he saw the boy trying to hold back tears. His over protective father side took over.

"What happened? Are you hurt?"

The boy shook his head.

"R-Ron's not m-my f-friend anymore."

He said as he finally cried. Severus had suspected that the Weasley boy would reject him. He wasn't very good at seeing past who someone's father was, for example, Draco Malfoy. His father was the most stuck up snob he'd ever met, but Draco was a quiet boy who would sit and read books about magical creatures. Draco, unfortunately, was forced to follow his father and pretend to be a stuck up bratty snob.

"It's alright son, he'll come around."

Severus picked Harry up and brought him into his quarters. He was surprised at how light he was, most eleven year olds were much heavier. He shrugged off the thought when his son had stopped crying. His breathing was steady and quiet and he was unmoving. Severus realised that he was asleep. He smiled at this and transfigured his couch into a bed. He carefully tucked in his sleeping child.

"Good night, son."

He said, placing a kiss on his forehead.

The next morning, Harry woke up confused to where he was. He stepped out of the bed he had slept in and it turned into a couch.

"Up are we?"

Came the voice of his father. Harry jumped, making his dad chuckle.

"Where am I?"

Harry asked, still confused.

"You're in my quarters. Oh, by the way, the password is 'Cokeworth' for future reference."

He said simply.

Severus was secretly happy that his son was there. He had arranged for some house elves to make a room for Harry the previous night.

"Would you like a tour?"

He asked. When his son nodded, he led him to his room.

"This is your room. You may stay here on weekends, if you wish, or whenever I deem it necessary."

He saw Harry smile.

"This door on the right is the bathroom. This one here is my bedroom which you are not to enter without knocking first or you have my permission."

Severus led him to another door near the entrance.

"This is my private potions lab. For certain safety reasons, you are not to enter unless you have my express permission. Now, I believe you have your first class soon, so I will escort you to the Great Hall. I don't want you getting lost again."

Harry followed Professor Snape our of the portrait hole and he heard something behind him. There was a portrait of a man with a snake.

"Look Master, Severus has brought a young child with him. Who is he?"

Hissed a voice.

"My name is Harry Snape."

He hissed back, causing Severus to whip around.

"Ah, a young parcel mouth. So you are Severus' child?"

The man said looking at Severus who bore a look of shock.

"Yesss."

"Harry, when were you planning to tell me that you are a parcel mouth?"

"What's a parcel mouth?"

Severus looked at Harry with a look that clearly said, 'I don't believe it!'.

"A parcel mouth is a Wizard that can speak to snakes."

He stated simply.

"Yes, it's a very rare talent indeed. There are only two families known for being parcel mouths. The Slytherin family and the Prince family, though the Princes parcel mouth ability is only activated when the heir fully understands snakes."

The man in the painting stated. Severus looked at Harry again and saw that he was confused.

"My mother was from the Prince family, Harry. That means that both of us are heirs."

Harry giggled.

"That means you don't fully understand snakes yet!"

He laughed.

"And you somehow do?"

Harry smiled at this.

"On Dudley's Birthday the Dursleys had to bring me to the zoo with them. They were watching a snake and Dudley and Uncle Vernon were trying to wake her up. I told them to stop because she was asleep and they left, calling her boring. I said to her,

'Sorry about them, they don't understand what it's like, lying there, day after day, watching people press their ugly faces in on you.'

And she winked."

The man in the painting chuckled. Severus checked his watch and stepped back in horror.

"Merlin! We're almost late for class! Come on son, you have potions up first. Goodbye Salazar!"

Harry waved goodbye to Salazar and his snake and made his way to potions with his dad.


	7. A Friend In The Enemy

Making dad proud Chapter 7

oOo

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR FAVOURITING AND FOLLOWING! I've never had that many favourites or follows before... :D

oOo

Chapter 7: A Friend in the Enemy

Harry followed his potions Professor to class. They were early, so his father conjured up breakfast for him which Harry gladly gobbled up. The plate disappeared once he was done and Severus opened the door for the students to enter. Five minutes later, the students started coming in. The Gryffindors looked at Harry as if he was some disgusting thing they had stepped on and Professor Snape sneered at Ron, who had a satisfied look on his face. Meanwhile, Harry was trying very hard to not run out of the potions classroom and flop on his bed in the dungeons. He had trusted Ron with something very important and now almost all of Gryffindor were acting like he was a bad person. He was surprised when Hermione sat next to him and smiled.

"Aren't you mad at me?"

Harry whispered softly.

"Why would I be mad? You've finally found family that cares for you! I'm happy for you!"

Hermione whispered back. Harry smiled.

"Mr. Weasley, see me after class."

His father said, his voice devoid of any mercy. Ron whimpered and sat down at the back of the classroom.

So the little Weasley brat had told the whole of Gryffindor? Now they were in trouble. He deserved a whole month's worth of detention for this...

Later, after potions class...

"Um, y-you w-wanted to s-see me s-sir?"

Weasley said, voice filled with fear.

"Yes. I believe you told Gryffindor about my certain family relationship with Harry."

Weasley gulped.

"Uh- um,"

"Don't lie Weasley!"

Severus uncapped a vial of veritaserum and spelled it into his stomach.

"Well, of course I told them! Uh- I mean- Harry should have been sorted into Slytherin and he shouldn't be filthying our common room with his evil blood!"

The boy clapped a hand to his mouth at what he had said.

"I- I didn't- I did mean it!"

Ronald was going very pale as he watched his Potions Master's sneer intensify. If looks could kill, Ronald Weasley would have been mince meat.

"I believe you need a month's worth of detention with me. Oh, before I forget- twenty points from Gryffindor for your disloyalty. Now leave before I make that fifty."

Weasley scampered away and Severus billowed into his quarters angrily. He was surprised when he saw Harry curled up in a ball on the couch, asleep. He was whimpering and shaking- he was having a nightmare. Severus entered his mind and saw a large man with a purple face shouting at Harry.

"Please Uncle Vernon! I didn't mean to-"

"SHUT UP FREAK! YOU DESERVE ALL THE PUNISHMENTS I GIVE YOU!"

A smaller version of the man was snickering in the background. The man violently shoved Harry into the cupboard and shouted,

"NO MEALS FOR TWO WEEKS!"

As Harry sat in the cupboard, silently rocking. Severus heard the voices of Ronald Weasley and that huge man as he rocked.

"You don't belong here. Go to Slytherin, that's where you should be! With all your evil snakes!"

"YOU DESERVE ALL THE PUNISHMENTS I GIVE YOU!"

"You don't belong here..."

There was a flash of green light and a woman screamed. Severus froze. He recognised Lily's voice.

"Harry, you need to wake up now."

Severus whispered in the mind of his child.

"Harry. You're having a nightmare. Please, wake up."

He left Harry's mind and was glad when he saw the boy uncurl from his ball. He looked up at Severus and cried into his robes.

"Shh, it was only a nightmare-"

"B-but they were all r-real! They w-were m-memories!"

Severus frowned at this. That meant that his uncle was locking him in a cupboard! They would have to talk about this later.

"Oh, I believe that your next class is about to begin."

Harry jumped at his comment making Severus smirk. Harry started fixing up his robes and his hair and wiped away the wetness around his red eyes. Severus pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket, accio-ed a quill and ink and wrote,

"Please excuse Mr. Snape for his tardiness,

Professor Snape"

"Thanks Dad!"

Harry hugged his father and strangely enough, he hugged back.

"Your next class is transfiguration with Slytherin!"

Severus called to Harry, just as he ran out the door.

Harry hissed a hello to Salazar and Cisela (She had told him her name earlier) and ran to the transfiguration classroom as fast as possible. He was surprised when he realised how fast he was running. He got to the classroom and saw that everyone was still waiting at the door. Had he really run that fast?

"Hello Harrikins."

Said a voice behind him. When he turned around he saw Fred and George Weasley.

"We just wanted to say-"

"Ron's being a prat!"

"We don't think there's anything wrong with being Professor Snape's kid."

"He's a really great teacher. He may act all strict but it's only because-"

"He doesn't want dunderhead students blowing up the classroom or hurting themselves or others from distractions."

Harry finished for Fred.

"Anyway, we should really be getting to class right now."

"We have double Charms with the Ravenclaws."

Harry waved goodbye to the twins. When he turned around, he was surprised to see Draco Malfoy sitting on the ground quietly reading a book about Magical Creatures. He wasn't saying anything bad about Harry to all of his Slytherin friends, in fact, they weren't even paying attention to him. Harry walked over to Malfoy.

"Hi."

Harry said to get his attention. Malfoy snapped his book shut and hid it in the depths of his bag.

"How did you get though my notice-me-not charm?"

Malfoy asked, lacking his sneer for some reason.

"I dunno, I guess I just... did."

Malfoy laughed, but it wasn't a mean laugh at all. It was a happy laugh.

"I wanted to talk to you anyway, Snape. Weasley's being a total prat. He just doesn't look past someone's dad!"

Harry nodded in agreement.

"I think we got off on a bad start. How about we just- I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Harry chuckled in remembrance.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter. Wanna be friends?"

"Sure."

A/N: I'm sorry it was so short! The next chapter will be longer!


	8. Memories

Making Dad Proud Chapter 8

oOo

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: This chapter contains a lot of Lily/Severus fluff ;).

oOo

Chapter 8: Memories

As Harry made his way to defence against the dark arts class, Hermione and Draco right beside him, he found that his hair was starting to become a constant pain, falling in his face every now and then. It was becoming much flatter and more obedient over the past few days and he noticed that he was a lot taller than he was before.

Near the end of class...

"Professor, why do you wear a turban?"

Seamus Finnigan asked out of pure curiosity.

"It w-was a g-gift f-f-from an African P-P-Prince! I n-n-never t-take it off, y-you know, f-f-for r-respect."

Suddenly, Professor Quirell looked straight into Harry's eyes. It felt like his head was going to rip apart from his scar. It was gone as soon as it came though, and Hermione put a hand on his arm.

"Are you alright?"

She asked quietly. Harry nodded and turned to face Quirell.

"C-c-class dismissed."

He said, as though he was disappointed. Harry would have to tell his dad later.

Severus dismissed his fourth year potions class. As it was the end of the day, he marked some essays and experimented with potions. He was just thinking about Lily when Harry came into their quarters.

"Hi dad."

Harry greeted casually. Severus smiled at his son.

"Hello Harry. I've been... thinking. I want to show you some of my memories with your mother."

Severus stated. Harry's face brightened.

"Would you like to see them now?"

He asked his beaming son.

"I'd love to!"

Harry replied happily. Severus quickly obtained the pensive and placed it in the middle of the room.

"This is a pensive. It allows you to view memories."

Severus put his wand to his temple and pulled out several silvery blue wisps. He shook them off into the pensive.

"Follow my lead."

He told Harry, as he stuck his head in the bowl. Harry did as he was told and also stuck his head in the bowl.

 _Lily was holding Severus' hand as he led her into a forest._

 _"Where are we going Sev?"_

 _Lily asked, making Severus smile._

 _"Somewhere special."_

 _He answered simply. They soon ended up in front of a glistening lake surrounded by trees. Birds were chirping merrily and flowers were blooming around the edge. Lily gasped in awe and turned to Severus, who was now on one knee. He pulled out out a small box and opened it, revealing a sparkling diamond ring._

 _"Lily Rose Evans, will you marry me?"_

 _Severus asked watching Lily intently. She threw her arms around him, knocking him over._

 _"Yes, Severus Tobias Snape, I will!"_

 _He slipped the ring on her finger, still lying on the green grass where Lily had joined him. They looked up at the blue sky, together. They cherished the long moment of silence, where they lay with their fingers interlocked, looking into each other's eyes._

 _"I love you Sev."_

 _She announced to him._

 _"I love you too Lils."_

"Is that your favourite memory?"

Harry asked.

"No, my favourite memory is this next one, when you were born."

Severus smiled.

 _Lily smiled as she held her baby for the first time. She handed the boy to Severus, who had a proud smile on his face._

 _"Well?"_

 _Lily asked._

 _"Well what?"_

 _"Well, what are we going to name him?"_

 _Severus thought for a while before settling on a name._

 _"Harry."_

 _He said simply._

 _"Harry Severus Snape."_

 _Lily corrected. She laughed at Severus' shocked look._

 _"Why would you want to curse our son with my name?"_

 _He questioned._

 _"I think your name is cute!"_

 _She answered playfully. Severus looked appalled._

 _"My name? Cute?"_

 _She nodded._

 _"No no no. My name is definitely not cute."_

 _Lily giggled._

 _"I think it is, and I think it suits you. You're cute too."_

 _"Do you know what my students call me? I'm the bat of the dungeons."_

 _She giggled again._

 _"But you're my bat of the dungeons, and I'm Mrs bat of the dungeons."_

 _Severus smiled. Harry stirred and started babbling nonsense._

 _"Well, Mrs bat of the dungeons, I think bat of the dungeons Junior wants your attention."_

 _Harry laughed at them._

 _"Bat!"_

 _He squealed, making his parents laugh._

"Awww! I was so cute!"

Harry grinned, making Severus smile.

"Yes, you were. Especially when you would refuse to be tired even though you were so obviously exhausted."

He said.

 _"Awww, he listened!"_

 _Lily pointed out happily. Severus gave Harry a kiss on his forehead before giving his wife a kiss on her cheek too._

The scene faded.

 _Severus opened a jar of baby food and filled a spoon with it._

 _"Good luck."_

 _Lily laughed, as she came in from the living room._

 _"If I manage to get him to eat it, you owe me a kiss."_

 _"Food!"_

 _Harry demanded._

 _"Alright, Little Bat."_

Severus snickered, remembering his nickname for his son.

"Little Bat? Why Little Bat?"

Harry asked.

"Your first word was bat, as you saw in the previous memory."

Severus explained quickly.

 _Severus carefully put the spoon in Harry's mouth. Harry scrunched up his face in disgust._

 _"If you don't eat that you won't get dessert."_

 _He threatened. Harry swallowed his food almost immediately._

 _"Now, I do believe someone owes me a kiss."_

 _Severus pointed out, looking at his wife. Lily came up to him and gave him a quick kiss._

 _"Ice-cweam!"_

 _Harry ordered, making his parents laugh._

"This one contains James Potter at his bullying peak."

Severus said, just as their surroundings reformed.

"James was a bully?"

Harry asked with an angry tone. From what Severus had heard, Harry hated bullies.

"Oh yes, but I was his only target. We made up after school- that's why I agreed to his involvement in the memory charm."

 _Lily and Severus were sitting by the Black Lake for a picnic when all of a sudden it started to rain. Severus transfigured the picnic blanket into an umbrella and held it over them. They heard someone snickering behind a tree._

 _"Well if it isn't Snivelling Snivellus. What are you doing with Evans there?"_

 _Potter said, coming out with all of his 'Marauders'._

 _"Keeping her dry. It would have been easier to do so if you didn't conjure a giant watering can above us."_

 _Lily giggled at the Marauders' faces. Severus hadn't even looked up._

 _"Now if you would excuse us, we have a picnic to finish."_

 _Severus de-conjured the watering can and transfigured the umbrella back into a picnic blanket. He turned around and accidentally bumped into Lily. She smiled and gave him a kiss. Severus' face couldn't have been redder._

 _"What, didn't you like that?"_

 _She asked, only half joking. Severus' only answer was to kiss her in return._

Harry giggled at that.

"You know son, most children are embarrassed at seeing their parents... show affection for each other in such a way."

Severus told Harry, who just giggled more.

"Well, I'm not like most children. I thought that I was a Potter for six years."

Severus shuddered as he remembered this.

"I'm glad I'm not his son. That guy was an arrogant bullying toe-rag."

"That's exactly what your mother would have said."

Severus said, smiling at memory-Lily.

 _Potter and his friends looked disgusted._

 _"Ew! You probably got poor Evans' face covered in grease!"_

 _Potter shouted. It was obvious that he was jealous though._

 _"At least you're not snogging me, you'd have to cast a shield charm before I punched you in the face!"_

 _Lily threatened so Severus had to hide a laugh. Potter knew that Lily probably would do that if he tried anything._

 _"Come on guys, Evans obviously wants to be grease-covered."_

 _The Marauders walked back to the castle._

 _"I'm glad I'm not his girlfriend. That guy is an arrogant bullying toe-rag."_

 _Lily huffed, crossing her arms._

"See? Exactly what your mother would have said."

Severus laughed.

"The next one is one of my favourites."

Their surroundings changed to a wedding reception room just as Severus had said that.

 _"Come on Sev, we have to dance!"_

 _Lily said, pulling at her new husband's arm._

 _"But what if I don't want to?"_

 _Severus teased, crossing his arms and making Lily fall on him._

 _"We have to, the newlyweds always go first!"_

 _Lily almost whined. Severus was hiding a grin._

 _"Fine. But on one condition."_

 _He agreed finally._

 _"What condition?"_

 _"You have to do the chicken dance."_

"Wow dad. So romantic."

Harry drawled sarcastically.

 _Lily looked appalled for a second, but she schooled her expression._

 _"Alright."_

 _She sighed defeatedly._

 _"You do know the chicken dance requires two people, don't you?"_

 _Severus pointed out, grinning at Lily's look of humour._

"You did the chicken dance? Willingly?"

Harry asked disbelievingly.

"Just watch, son."

Severus replied, with a smile on his face.

 _Severus and Lily danced until finally the music stopped. He flicked his wand and the chicken dance music started playing, much to the confusion of the guests. Lily and Severus danced to the chicken dance, laughing the whole time._

 _"I don't wanna be a chicken, I don't wanna be a duck, so I shake my butt!"_

 _They sang. The pure-bloods were confused, but the muggle-borns, muggles and half-bloods laughed. Soon enough, everyone was dancing the chicken dance. After a long time dancing the chicken dance, everyone was exhausted._

 _"We'll be off now."_

 _Arthur Weasley announced to Lily and Severus._

 _"Congratulations."_

 _Said Molly Weasley. The other guests followed suit and congratulated the newlyweds before taking their leave._

Harry was laughing hysterically.

"What? I would do anything for your mother."

Severus told Harry, also laughing. After a while they finished laughing. Severus smiled at his son and there was a long moment of happy silence.

"I would do anything for you, Harry"


	9. Lily and a Troll

Making Dad Proud Chapter 9

oOo

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: If you're wondering, Harry forgot about Quirell when Severus told him that he was going to show him memories of his mum. Should Ron come around, or should the twins prank some sense into him? Please help me, I can't decide ._.

Enjoy this chapter!

oOo

Chapter 9: Lily and a Troll

October 31st, 1981.

Lily woke up in a house. The house that was supposedly hers. _Severus, the memory charm, Harry. Harry!_ Her head flicked towards the cot. There was no baby inside. _No_.

"James?!"

Lily called, her heart beating hard. She walked down the ruined stairs and found the dead body of her fake husband in the living room. Suddenly, the events of the past hour came back to her.

"I should be dead."

She whispered.

"I can't go out. They think I'm dead."

Lily ran back to Harry's nursery and found a dead Harry on the floor. But she knew what it was.

" _Riddikulus_."

She said calmly, turning the boggart into a bouncing baby just to make sure. She cast a jinx on the boggart to make it think that everyone's worst fear was her dead body. She grabbed a few things and ran. She thought about going to Hogwarts, but dismissed that thought. _The students will talk. They'll know I'm supposed to be dead by morning._ Lily apparated to the cottage that she and Severus lived in. That was where she stayed for ten years.

Ten years later...

Lily sipped her tea. She nearly spat it out when she read in The Prophet that Severus Snape was the true father of Harry Potter. She grinned at the fact that the memory charm had been broken.

"I'm coming Sev."

She said to herself. Suddenly, she heard footsteps and the front door creaking.

"This is where we lived before the memory charm. Welcome home Harry."

She heard Severus say sadly. She heard a choked sob.

"It's okay Harry. She would've been happy to know that you broke the memory charm."

He assured, though she could tell he was holding back tears too. She smiled and walked to the door.

"I _am_ happy that you broke it."

Lily smiled. Severus and Harry gasped.

"Lily?!"

Severus cried. Lily ran up to her husband and hugged him.

"I missed you Sev."

Severus cried happy tears into Lily's hair. Her beautiful, flowing red hair.

"B-but you died. Ten years ago."

He pointed out confusedly, still crying.

"I don't know how, but I survived. I've stayed away from people because I didn't want anyone to know that I survived. It would cause people to start questioning the power of the killing curse and maybe test it on others."

She explained.

"Why didn't you come to me?"

Severus asked his supposed-to-be-dead wife.

"I was waiting until the memory charm was broken, or you would've thought I was James' wife. You probably would have said that, 'That pampered Potter brat is not my son!' and deny that we were ever married."

Harry laughed at his mother's impeccable impression of his father. Lily gently pulled their son towards her.

"Harry Severus Snape."

She said, smiling at her child.

"Mum."

Harry said. The three hugged for the first time in years. Once they detached from each other, Severus kissed Lily on the lips. Harry giggled.

"You know son, most children are embarrassed at seeing their parents... show affection for each other in such a way."

Severus told Harry for the second time.

"Well, I'm not like most children. I have a Dad that can make a child run off just by glaring at them, a Mum who can charm anything and survive the killing curse, and all I want from them is their love."

Harry announced.

"Someone put that on a T-shirt."

Lily joked.

"Actually-"

Lily conjured a T-shirt that said,

"I'm not like most children. I have a Dad that can make a child run off just by glaring at them, a Mum who can charm anything and survive the killing curse, and all I want from them is their love."

and had drawings of a lily, a bat and a beaker on it. They all laughed.

"A belated birthday present."

She passed the shirt to Harry and hugged him.

"Oh, how I have missed you, my flower."

Severus sighed with his arm around his son. She hugged them both again.

"I've missed both of you."

She whispered. Lily took three rings out of her pocket and slipped two of them (a diamond ring and a wedding ring) onto her fourth finger. She gave the last one to Severus, who quickly put it where it was meant to be. He sighed deeply.

"Life was horrible before Harry broke the memory charm. I was a bitter, lonely man with no one to love. But, of course, our Little Bat changed my life."

Lily smiled.

"So much has changed in just ten minutes. We were just coming here to visit because- you know what day it is."

Lily nodded at Severus' statement.

"Today is the anniversary of James' death, and supposedly mine."

She replied.

"We should go visit James and the boggart's graves."

Lily added.

"The boggart?"

Severus and Harry said at the same time.

"Harry, a boggart is a creature that turns into your greatest fear. I jinxed one to think that everyone's greatest fear was my dead body."

Lily explained.

"So that was really a boggart in the coffin."

Severus stated in realisation. Lily nodded and smiled. Lily took Harry's hand.

"Hold on tight."

Lily laughed as they apparated away.

Later...

"So I'll be staying in our quarters?"

"Only if you want to. I would be terribly lonely without you though."

Severus drawled, earning a playful slap on the arm.

"I've been away from my Bat of the Dungeons for too long. Of course I want to!"

She placed a kiss on his cheek.

"And I could hardly stay away from my Little Bat either!"

Lily added, kissing Harry on the forehead. Severus checked his watch.

"Oh no, we're nearly late for the Halloween feast. We'll use the floo."

Hogwarts...

"Where's Hermione?"

Harry asked Neville, who he was sitting next to.

"Parvati Patil says she's been in the bathroom all day, crying! Apparently Ron offended her somehow."

Neville answered. His parents and Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall. His dad sat down in his usual spot and his mum sat next to him on a newly conjured chair. Quirell was missing for some reason. He had a nagging feeling that something odd was going on. Harry was distracted from his thoughts when Dumbledore cleared his throat, silencing all of the previously chatting students.

"As you can tell, we have a guest at Hogwarts. This guest is none other that Lily Snape- or as many of you may know her- Lily Potter."

The students started whispering as soon as Dumbledore said the name, 'Lily Potter'. He raised a hand and all was silent again.

"You will treat her as you do Professors and address her as, 'Mrs Snape'. You may continue."

The students continued whispering instead of eating. Harry noticed that his mother was talking to his father who was- smiling? In public? He must be really happy if he's smiling in public. Well duh, the love of his life who's supposed to be dead is alive! Harry thought. Obviously the other students noticed this too, because the whispering got louder.

"He's smiling. The bat never smiles! Obviously he's a mudblood loving traitor."

Some Slytherin said loudly. Obviously Harry's dad had heard as he was scowling at the culprit who now regretted his decision to be loud.

Lily put a hand on her husband's arm.

"Sev, it's okay."

Severus calmed down at hearing Lily's voice. He still wasn't used to her being alive. He shot a look at the Slytherin who had said the foul word (Theodore Nott) that said, "I will talk to you later". Suddenly, the doors burst open and Quirell came running in with a look of terror on his face.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEONS! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!"

He screamed, stopping in front of Dumbledore.

"Thought you ought to know."

The man fell to the floor, supposedly unconscious. Severus knew what he was up to though. The students started screaming and running.

"SILENCE!"

Dumbledore shouted. Everyone stopped.

"Prefects, lead your houses to your dormitories, teachers, you will follow me to the dungeons."

The prefects did as told and led their houses away.

"Lily, go tell Albus that I am staying here, watching Quirell. Once you have done that, head to our quarters."

Lily nodded and followed the teachers. Severus quickly cast a disillusionment charm on himself. Just as he thought, Quirell got up and headed for the Third floor.

Harry was following Percy to the dormitories when he realised something. Hermione didn't know.

"Percy! Hermione Granger isn't here!"

He called, running to the front where Percy was. He searched the group and found that there was indeed a Gryffindor missing. He talked with the other Gryffindor prefect.

"Come with me."

He told Harry. They walked to the dungeons and quickly found the teachers.

"Mr Weasley! Mr Snape! What are you doing here?"

Professor McGonagall asked.

"Hermione Granger is missing. She's been crying in the girls bathroom all day and wasn't at the feast."

Harry told the stern woman.

"Don't worry dears, we will go to her now and bring her to her dormitory."

Professor Sprout assured them. Percy led Harry back to the Gryffindor common room and they caught a glimpse of the teachers heading to the girls bathroom.

"Quirell!"

Severus shouted, alerting the man of his presence. Quirell was right in front of the door to the third floor corridor. He jumped and turned around.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Severus snarled.

"I-I w-was looking f-for the t-t-troll!"

Quirell stuttered.

"Didn't you tell us that the troll was in the dungeons?"

"I th-thought that m-m-maybe it m-moved!"

Severus narrowed his eyes.

"Get to the dungeons."

He scowled.

"Now."

Quirell whimpered and ran to the dungeons. Severus followed him and they found all of the other teachers tackling a troll in the girls bathroom. It fell to the ground with a thump.

"Ah, Quirinus. I see you are fully conscious again. Poppy, please tend to Quirinus, I'm sure he must have hurt his head when he fell."

Dumbledore greeted. Poppy took Quirell to the hospital wing.

"Is Lily alright?"

Severus asked, his voice dripping with concern. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled madly.

"Yes. I believe she is in your quarters right now."

Severus wasted no time and ran to his quarters. Lily was asleep on the couch. He sat beside her and ran his fingers through her long, flowing, beautiful, red hair. She woke up and yawned. She was so cute when she yawned. She was so cute when she did anything, really.

"I'm sorry my love, I didn't mean to wake you."

He said to the sleepy woman next to him.

"It's okay. I was needing something- or rather someone- to warm me up. It's rather cold down here."

She replied, pretending to shiver. He wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her.

"Feel better?"

He asked.

"As long as you're with me."

She replied.

"Always?"

She asked, looking into his onyx eyes.

"Always."

Severus felt the little bit of ice that remained around his heart melt. He had his flower back.

A/N: A fluffy ending to a fluffy chapter! I couldn't help but bring Lily back to life. I mean, look how cute it is! Harry deserves a family. Since the next chapter is chapter 10, I'd like some suggestions for how Ron is going to apologise/how the twins are going to prank Ron.


	10. Surprise!

Making Dad Proud Chapter 10

oOo

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Yay! Chapter 10! Again, THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR FAVOURITING AND FOLLOWING! When I saw that this story had one hundred follows, I freaked out and my family just looked at me like,

"What the flip?"

Please don't kill me! I've had a terrible case of writer's block, not to mention that I've been sick for the last few days.

To Verity Grahams/BooNaughts:

I think Severus is way too head over heels for Lily to really care, he's just glad that he has her back. He had thought that his 'enemy' had taken his childhood friend and love from him for eleven years. Oh, and thanks for the tip!

There will be no prank or apology this chapter. Suggestions are still open though! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Warning to all those peeps who don't like Snily but are still reading because why not:

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LOT OF SNILY!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...

oOo

Chapter 10: Surprise!

Severus woke up in his warm bed, feeling good. He hadn't felt so happy in years. He looked over to his right at the reason he was happy. Lily seemed to feel his sudden movement and mumbled a,

"G'morning Sev."

before yawning and stretching her arms wide. She snuggled back into the blankets and buried her head under the pillow again. Severus smiled fondly.

"It's time for breakfast and time to get up."

Severus told her.

"No."

Lily objected, her voice muffled from under the pillow.

"Ah, so I'll just eat all the pancakes for myself then."

He countered slyly. Lily instantly shot out of bed and dressed herself into proper robes in record time. Severus chuckled, which was a rare sight after Lily's 'death'. He followed suit and they both made their way to the Great Hall.

As soon as Harry stepped into the Great Hall, his eyes flicked to his parents. He beamed at them coming in and walked over to the Gryffindor table. He sat next to Hermione who smiled and pointed to the Head Table. His father was smirking and watching his mother devour some pancakes.

"Slow down, Lily. I really don't want you to choke."

Severus chuckled. All of a sudden, owls flew into the Great Hall and delivered the Daily Prophet and other things. Lily paid the owl that delivered her a copy of the newspaper, read the headline and everyone in the Great Hall could feel the power of the magic that only Lily's anger could cause. Severus looked at Lily and placed a hand on her arm. Everyone calmed down slightly when they felt the angry rolls of magic decrease considerably.

"Lils, it's alright-"

"No Sev, it's not."

She showed him the paper.

LILY POTTER: ALIVE AND POSSIBLY UNDER THE IMPERIUS CURSE?

Just yesterday was the anniversary of the death of the Potters. Or was it? Our source from Hogwarts tells us that Lily Potter is indeed alive and possibly married to a death eater! Some say that she really is married to Severus Snape; others say that she is under the Imperius curse and is being forced to pretend to love the Professor. Just like in our article about the Boy-Who-Lived, we believe the latter. The Ministry is investigating the matter. Meanwhile, we hope that the death eater goes to Azkaban like all the other supporters of He-who-must-not-be-named.

Rita Skeeter

Lily looked at Severus who, to her surprise, was on the brink of breaking out in laughter.

"Sev, this isn't funny!"

Lily scolded her husband.

"Yes it is, the dunderheads actually think that I would go so far as to force my wife by love bond to pretend to love me!"

Lily had to laugh at that. When she thought about it, it was actually pretty funny.

"How about we do some proving?"

Lily suggested with a wink. Without warning, she grabbed Severus' shirt and kissed him. She let go and Severus' eyes were wide.

"Did- did you just snog me in front of the entire school?"

Lily grinned.

"I sure did!"

She replied happily.

"Do you want more kisses?"

Severus blushed a dark red. Sure, they were married, they kissed all the time, but in front of the whole school? Gah!

"You know I hate publicity! Are you trying to embarrass me?"

Lily smiled innocently.

"Oh Sev, you know I wouldn't do that to you... or would I..."

Lily lunged at Severus, who had jumped up before he could realise she was kidding. Lily grinned widely and Severus sat back down, covering his face in embarrassment. Finally, the traumatic breakfast was over and he headed to class. He stormed into the classroom, slamming the door behind him. Thankfully, the fourth-year dunderheads were smart enough to stay quiet for the rest of the lesson.

Harry flopped onto the couch in the living room, tired after the exhausting day. Just then, his mother entered.

"Can you keep a secret?"

She asked, grinning. Harry looked at her confusedly.

"You know that Potions Set that your father has been dying to get? The one with the cauldron, the journal, the ingredients and everything?"

Harry nodded, he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"What about it?"

He asked, causing her to grin widely.

"I'm going to Hogsmeade to buy it for him. I feel bad for snogging him in front of the whole school when I know that he hates publicity. I literally couldn't resist; the love bond we have forced me to do it!"

Harry beamed at his mother.

"All I need you to do is make sure that he has no idea that we're doing this. Are you in?"

"I'm in!"

They high fived and Lily left for Hogsmeade.

The day went horrifyingly slowly and every time students saw him stalking around the halls the would grin and whisper to their friends, causing the loss of many house points. When the day was finally over, every house, except Slytherin, because they actually had the sense to not talk about their head of house while he was watching them, had lost at least one hundred house points each. Severus flopped on the couch in his quarters with a dramatic sigh. To his surprise, Harry came out of his room, having obviously heard his sigh. The boy had a look of pure amusement on his face.

"So, did you enjoy breakfast?"

Harry asked smugly. Severus sighed again.

"And here I was, thinking that I wouldn't have to deal with any more teasing."

Harry laughed at his father's antics and sat down next to him. Severus ran his hand through his son's hair.

"Where's your mother?"

Severus asked.

"She's... uh... SOMEWHERE."

Severus raised an eyebrow and Lily came in carrying several shopping bags. Severus stood up.

"Need some help?"

Her eyes widened and she looked at Harry, who shrugged.

"No thanks, Sev. I'm fine."

She shot another look at Harry, pointing two fingers at her eyes and nodding her head toward Severus. Harry nodded vigorously.

"Hey dad, let's play chess!"

He suggested. Severus narrowed his eyes.

"What are you two up to, hmm?"

He questioned, raising an eyebrow. Harry quickly set up the board, making the first move. Severus sighed.

"I'm not getting anything out of you, am I?"

Harry gleefully shook his head. Severus made his move and Lily came back in.

"So, you wanna know what we're up to?"

She asked smugly. Severus nodded. She bent over and said in his ear,

"It's a secret!"

He groaned loudly, causing his wife and son to laugh. He joined in their laughter and Lily levitated a large present into the room. Severus was confused.

"Open it, Sev!"

"Yeah, open it, Dad!"

He looked at their eager faces and carefully peeled the paper off slowly.

"Severus, JUST OPEN IT ALREADY!"

He grinned and ripped the wrapping paper off. Severus gasped. It was the Potions Set he'd been wanting for ages!

"Because I feel really bad about this morning."

Lily explained to him. His mouth was in the shape of an 'O'. He couldn't believe they'd done this for him! Without warning, he hugged his wife and son. The floo flared and they all looked at it, annoyed at whoever it was for ruining the family moment. McGonagall's head was sat in the fireplace, tears were running down her face and she was looking very urgent indeed.

"S-Severus, all H-Heads of Houses are needed right now! Filius has been- he's been- m-murdered!"

A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUNNN!!


	11. Author’s Note

Sorry to everyone who's been following, but I've given up on this story. I know, I know, I left it on a cliffhanger, but I just... don't really like it anymore and that's caused some MAJOR Writer's Block. It's now up for adoption if anyone wants it!

SORRY!


End file.
